busorenkinfandomcom-20200213-history
Tokiko Tsumura
Tokiko Tsumura (津村斗貴子 Tsumura Tokiko) is an Alchemic Warrior in possession of Kakugane XLIV. She is the deuteragonist of the series, being Kazuki's main ally and eventually his girlfriend. Appearance Tokiko is a fairly short character with orange eyes and blue shoulder-length hair. Her most distinguishing feature is the horizontal scar running across the bridge of her nose and across her cheeks. She is most commonly seen wearing the Newton Apple Academy for Girls uniform which is a blue and white sailor outfit with white cross designs and an orange bow. She also wears similarly designed knee length socks and white shoes. In more casual situations she wears a green shirt with a turtle-neck collar, short yellow denim short and brown high-heeled boots. Personality Tokiko is fairly serious, not often light-hearted and becomes irritated easily ,often prodding those who annoy her with her Valkyrie Skirt. She is very dedicated to her job, having quit going to school in order to be more efficient. She dislikes it when people try and touch her scar and is sensitive about her naval. She has an extreme hatred of all Homunculi due to the trauma of her past. This hatred is expressed when she furiously shreds Homunculi with her Buso Renkin while saying her catchphrase, "I'll splatter you guts!" Though her scar could have been easily removed by the power of alchemy, Tokiko had decided to keep it as a reminder of her desire to kill all Homunculi. She hates it when innocent bystanders get killed by the Homunculi. She felt an attachment towards Kazuki and used the Kakugane to bring him back to life, with this she eventually fell in love with him and mourned for him when she thought that he was dead. Her favorite spot is the water tower at the top of the Ginsei Academy where she is often seen when she want to be alone. History As a little girl, her school was attacked by Homunculi. All the people in her school were killed or eaten by the Homunculi apart from herself, leaving her as the only survivor and was eventually found by Mamoru Sakimori. Sometime afterwards she trained to become an Alchemic Warrior and eventually met and taught Gota Nakamura. During one mission she infiltrated Newton Apple Academy for Girls where she found and retrieved Kakugane LXX (In actuality a disguised Black Kakugane III). Sometime later she was sent on another mission in Ginsei City. Plot A New Life Arc Tokiko is first seen in the series trying lure out a Homunculus posing as an unknowing member of the public. As the Homunculus bears its fangs Kazuki Muto jumps in the way and is impaled by its tail. Tokiko manages to get away with Kazuki and saves his life by implanting Kakugane LXX into his chest to replace his heart and later returns him to his dorm. She later contacts Kazuki when he is being chased by Mita to explain about the Homunculi. She eventually catches up with him and activates her Valkyrie Skirt to finish Mita off. At the school library she explains Alchemy and about the Homunculi and Buso Renkin to Kazuki. She leaves telling Kazuki to stay with Mahiro and heads to the abandoned factory. She arrives and destroys almost all the Homunculi there and is confronted by Saruwatari, she proceeds to fight him until one of his remaining minions holds her leg so she can't dodge his attack. Kazuki then rushes in and quickly destroys Saruwatari. She later agrees to train Kazuki and tells him her name. She returns to the abandoned factory where she finds a Homunculus incubator. A Homunculus embryo is later dropped onto her by Koushaku Chouno who is riding on top of Washio. She quickly deflects the embryo however and attempts to attack Washio along with Kazuki but the Homunculus avoids the attack and flies away. Later she pays her respect with Kazuki to the victims of the Homunculi and meets Kazuki's friends for the first time. When they ask who she is her and Kazuki simultaneously state that she is his older sister which confuses them. As they are walking home Tokiko notices the embryo she had deflected before has now grabbed on to Mahiro's hair. It then attempts to jump onto Tokiko which causes Kazuki to push them both down a hill, knocking him unconscious. Later when he wakes up Tokiko reveals that despite his best efforts, the embryo attached itself to her body and reveals that it will take roughly 6 days for it to reach her brain and transform her into a Homunculus, it also makes it harder for her to activate her Buso Renkin. Her and Kazuki spend the next 4 days searching for the Papillon Mask Creator for the cure. She goes to visit Kazuki to return his phys-ed uniform, however his friends tell her that he hasn't returned to the dorm yet. She rushes off and searches the Homunculi feeding grounds until she finds an unconscious Kazuki by the riverside about to be finished off by Hanabusa. She jumps in and quickly destroys the Rose Homunculus. When Kazuki wakes up she is amazed when she finds out that Kazuki defeated Kawazui. Tokiko takes Kazuki back to her hotel room to rest where he then wakes up the next day. She asks why he is surprised that she lives there and Kazuki comically thought that she lived on the streets prompting her to shout at him. She then explains that she doesn't go to school and that her uniform is from a past mission. When Kazuki asks why she dropped out of school she just says that it is because she hates all Homunculi. They later search the dorm for the Papillon Mask Creator. Kazuki draws a portrait that matches his description to help their search which impresses Tokiko but notes that the portrait doesn't really look like who they are looking for. She then goes through some records and informs Kazuki on the phone that she has identified the Creator as Koushaku Chouno. She meets with Kazuki not long after he had punched Chouno. They then go back to the dorm with Chouno where they find out more about him and his plans to turn himself into a humanoid Homunculus. She then prepares to destroy Chouno's 21st core but Washio arrives to confront the warriors. Washio grabs both the warriors and flies off outside Ginsei City where they eventually activate their Buso Renkins to escape his grasp and land safely. Tokiko and Kazuki both try to attack the Homunculus but he deflects their attacks with his wings, after several failed assaults they temporarily retreat where she activates her Valkyrie Skirt's Stand-by Mode for the first time. She asks Kazuki why he shouts out his attack names but then remembers that she also has a battle cry. Washio find them but they form a counter-attack using Kazuki as a decoy, this however fails as Washio can read the wind, Tokiko is then slashed by him as a result of this but Kazuki manages to land an attack on him regardless. When Kazuki goes to check on Tokiko she shows him that the Homunculus core inside her has almost reached her spinal cord. Washio then gets back up to fight Kazuki who tells Tokiko that she isn't to fight anymore despite her protests. She watches as Kazuki eventually destroys Washio. After the battle she lies on the ground with Kazuki and figures out what to do next as her legs are now paralyzed thanks to the Homunculus core. Against her original plan of going home the following morning Kazuki runs back to the dorm with her on his back. They manage to get back to the dorm where they meet Mahiro and Kazuki's friends who are surprised to see them all worn out. Kazuki tells Mahiro that Tokiko injured her back and that why she cant move and then asks her to take care of Tokiko before he leaves. After Kazuki is given some motivation by his friends Tokiko gives him her cell-phone and Kakugane to help against Chouno. While Tokiko is being cared for by Mahiro Kazuki calls her to update her about his search, she then tells him that Chouno is most likely at his great-great grandfathers' old laboratory. After Kazuki finds Chouno who has transformed into a Homunculus and knocked Kazuki down Tokiko tells him to come home. However Kazuki asks her to pass the phone to his friends and Mahiro who give him the motivation to regain his fighting spirit, Kazuki then uses her Kakugane along with his to unleash his Double Buso Renkin. On the phone Tokiko informs Chouno that his transformation was a failure as he now has an immortal sickly body. She later screams Kazuki's name when he collapses after defeating Papillon. She grabs a knife ready to kill herself before the Homunculus takes over but Captain Bravo shows up having obtained the antidote. Kazuki wakes up the next day relieved to find that Tokiko is still alive. She tells him that his Buso Renkin shines like the sun and decides to name it Sunlight Heart. At the end of the series, she is forced to give up her Kakugane when the Alchemist Warriors suspended operations, but Kazuki assures her that the one he uses as his heart will be enough for the both of them. In "Buso Renkin After", we find out her image is being used as part of a fast-food promotion under the name "Gut-Splatter Girl" Powers & Abilities Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Tokiko is extremely agile as she is commonly seen jumping along the rooftops. She is also an extremely fast fighter, able to dodge most attacks and strike back with deadly accuracy. Enhanced Durability: She is able take most injuries from opponents attacks and keep on fighting. Even when a Homunculus core was embedded in her body causing extreme pain she was able to keep fighting. Her Kakugane also helps by slowly healing her wounds. Keen Intellect: Tokiko has a vast knowledge of Alchemy and its history, using it during her missions. In battle she is highly perceptive and cunning, able to come up with strategies in little time to help defeat her opponents. Buso Renkin Buso Renkin of the Death-Scythe, Valkyrie Skirt ヴァルキリー・スカート (Varukirī Sukāto) Tokiko possesses Kakugane XLIV which takes the form of four scythe-like blades that attach to her thighs and are controlled via synaptic nerve impulses through her skin. She is capable of using them a number of ways, from attacking numerous enemies at once to using them to boost her jumps and cushion her landings. She has also used them to traverse difficult terrain and even skate across walls and ceilings. Unfortunately, the weapon is ill-equipped to fight enemies of great physical power or endurance. To make up for these deficiencies, Tokiko uses strategy and agility. Furthermore, if any of her blades do break from the skirt, she can still wield them as swords or even throw them at opponents. * Standby Mode: The blades of her Buso Renkin fold up and shrink to resemble miniature wings. Along with her school outfit, this makes the skirt resemble that of a Valkyrie, hence the name Valkyrie Skirt. Trivia * Nobuhiro Watsuki states she was a feminized version of Himura Kenshin's design as the Hitokiri Battōsai. * Bust - 78 cm, Waist - 55 cm, Hip - 79 cm * Blood type: A * Her favorites are listed as; Rice balls, purple, airy spaces * Her dislikes are listed as; Homunculi, unnecessary deaths * Her Hobby is training * She is good at getting dressed fast. * She Kissed Kazuki 2 to 3 times or more. Gallery Tokikotsumuraxv8.png|Manga Artwork tokikoartwork.jpg|Anime artwork cyara_tokiko_img.gif|Tokiko Icon c-tokiko01.jpg|Facial expressions lineart c-tokiko02.jpg|Facial expressions lineart c-tokiko03.jpg|Tokiko lineart c-tokiko04.jpg|Tokiko lineart c-tokiko05.jpg|Gym kit lineart c-tokiko06.jpg|Casual clothing lineart c-tokiko07.jpg|Nightwear lineart ca:Tokiko Tsumura Category:Characters Category:Alchemic Warriors Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Article stubs